The present invention relates to resistive random access memory ReRAM devices and to push-pull memory cells formed from these devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to three-transistor push-pull ReRAM cells.
The contents of applications 62/268,699 entitled LOW LEAKAGE RESISTIVE RANDOM ACCESS MEMORY CELLS AND PROCESSES FOR FABRICATING SAME; 62/268,704 entitled LOW LEAKAGE ReRAM FPGA CONFIGURATION CELL; and 62/402,927 entitled THREE-TRANSISTOR RESISTIVE RANDOM ACCESS MEMORY CELLS filed on the same date of this application are expressly incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.